la hija de la luna y el sol
by luz gabriela
Summary: Sesshomaru no la a ido a buscar como lo había prometido ¿que pasara con Rin?ahora que es una sacerdotisa ¿querrá estar con el?
1. Chapter 1: recuerdos

_**La hija de la luna**_

_**Guía:**_

**Guerreros del sol:** eran youkais que podían transformarse en fénix con poderes sagrados por lo tanto no se llevaban bien con el resto de los demonios ya que representaban una amenaza para juntaban en poblados numerosos, eran muy alegres, cantaban y bebían whisky de fuego alrededor de una fogata todas las noches. Poseían cabellos de color negro y sus ojos eran de color miel.

**Whisky de fuego:** bebida producida únicamente por los guerreros del sol ya que eran los únicos que la toleraban, se lograba quemando una flor de loto dentro de una fuente con mitad de agua y mitad de whisky.

**Guerreros de la luna**: estaban conformados por las 4 razas de demonios perro, eran los principales enemigos de los gurreros del sol y los que lo llevaron a la extinción.

Estaban los daiyoukais del norte donde se encontraba el mar y sus poderes se basaban en el dominio del agua. Tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Los daiyoukais del sur su territorio eran praderas y pastizales junto con el este dominaban la tierra, la diferencia era que el sur interactuaba y se comunicaba con los animales y el este con los arboles. Poseían el cabello de color rojo y los ojos verdes.

Los daiyoukais del este constaban con un territorio de bosques. Se habían separado de los del sur ya que estos eran pacíficos y el oeste era guerrero y siempre intentaban atrapar a la gente entre sus bosques. Tenían el cabello de color marrón con ojos negros.

Los daiyoukais del oeste poseían un territorio muy basto con bosques y montañas dominaban el aire. Poseían cabello blanco y ojos ámbar.

* * *

**Recuerdos (1° capitulo)**

Volvíamos a caminar sin sentido, nose a donde querrá llegar o que estábamos buscando, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que a donde ella valla yo iría atrás, me era imposible pensar como seria mi vida sin ella; me había cuidado desde que yo tenia 10 años y ella 13, era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas, pero nunca olvidare como nos conocimos…

"_los chicos de la aldea me molestaban por ser un hanyou, de nuevo, eran 8 esta vez, yo a pesar de tener mas fuerza que ellos me sentía débil. Apenas 2 semanas atrás había perdido a mi mama, y padre no tenia porque nos había abandonado cuando yo estaba en el vientre, horrorizado por la idea de tener un hijo hibrido, solo había visto a mi madre como un juguete y no había pensado en las consecuencias. Recuerdo bien como estaban golpeándome cuando apareció Rin, mi ángel salvador, ella los había regañado e incluso les arrojo una roca a uno ahuyentándolos como perros, en ese tiempo ella recién era iniciada en el arte de la lucha y, por lo tanto, no era muy fuerte, pero su carácter lo podía todo."_

Ah, mi dulce Rin, mi guardiana…suspiro el joven de ojos verdes con las pupilas alargadas de los felinos y cabello corto y pelirrojo ondulado, si no fuera por esas pupilas y sus garras nadie adivinaría su naturaleza hanyou.

Unos pasos más adelante una joven muchacha de largo cabello negro como la noche y ojos marrones, fríos, sin vida, demostrando el actual carácter de dicha criatura, miraba expectante al joven enamorado con una mueca de disgusto.

Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba se decidió por hablar, sabía que ya no podían permitirse estar distraídos, esa era una zona muy peligrosa y cualquier descuido podía significar la muerte. Sentía una presencia muy peligrosa, tal ves un dragón o más, después de todo esa era la época de apareamiento de los youkais.

-Usui, no te separes de mi.- fue lo único que dijo, en un tono neutro pero demandante, aquello altero al chico quien no se esperaba conversación alguna de su acompañante, la verdad es que nunca hablaban, les bastaba con su mutua compañía, se conocían demasiado bien, no hacia falta palabras solo gestos.

Cuando Usui asimilo lo que acababa de oír se pego al costado izquierdo de Rin como sanguijuela.

-¡No tanto!- dijo la muchacha a punto de perder el equilibrio por la velocidad del impacto.

-Perdón-dijo Usui agachando la cabeza y despegándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Oh no… pensó, de nuevo ese exquisito olor a flores, ¿Cómo puedo soportar estar a su lado sin besarla? Su frialdad, se recordó.

"_Rin no era así, al menos no al principio. Cuando la conoció era una niña adorable que reía, cantaba y juntaba flores, siempre tenia una sonrisa para el y a pesar de su corta edad siempre lo defendía. Si había algo que Rin no soportaba era que se juzgara por las apariencias y a su parecer hanyous, youkais y humanos no eran más que lo mismo._

_Luego las cosas cambiaron Rin cumplió 13 y alguien llamado Sesshomaru, quien me dijeron era su protector, la frecuentaba otorgándole regalos._

_En mi opinión, si es que era su protector, ¿Por qué dejo de serlo? Al Rin cumplir 15 el ya no la visitaba, no mas regalos, no mas nada. La abandono en esa aldea al cuidado del Señor Inuyasha y la Señora Kagome. A partir de ahí Rin poco a poco dejo de sonreír, ya nada le causaba gracia ni las peleas del señor Inuyasha y Shipo, ni los ABAJO de la señora Kagome, ni los retos de su mujer al mujeriego monje Miroku, ni las flores ni Kohaku, nada ni nadie hacían que esos labios se curvaran en una hermosa sonrisa, claro nadie salvo yo (algo de lo que me siento orgulloso). Luego sus ojos cambiaron, dejaron de ser brillantes y vivaces, inocentes y felices, para ser frívolos y sin expresión de vida o sentimientos. Pero lo peor de todo fueron sus rubores, ya no se ruborizaba por todo, ya ni siquiera se ruborizaba, a menos que sea de rabia, cosa que tampoco ocurría seguido. Era una piedra, fría y sin sentimientos, pero yo la amo igual, y a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad algún día la conquistare, estoy seguro que se quedara conmigo, tengo fe ya que no a aceptado a ningún pretendiente._

_Desde que la joven Rin cumplió los 16 todos se le declaraban y ella no aceptó a ninguno, ya fuese este príncipe youkai o humano, terrateniente, campesino, soldado o monje. Siempre con la misma excusa, que era una sacerdotisa. La verdad es que nunca lo creí, el señor Inuyasha me dijo que ella estaba enamorada del "estúpido de su hermano" y que el nunca le correspondería porque era demasiado orgulloso y "un desalmado…" y demás insultos que ya olvide._

_La verdad es que Rin era más conocida como "su eminencia Rin" la sacerdotisa y exterminadora de demonios más poderosa del país y no exagero, podía exterminar plagas y epidemias sin importar su rango demoniaco, ella los exterminaba, ya fuesen espirituales o animales como fantasmas y dragones. Hasta habían inventado historias de que ella era enviada por las diosas del agua y de la luna para ayudar a los humanos con sus sufrimientos, que a la noche el cabello se le volvía hebras de oro al igual que el color de sus ojos, demostrando su verdadera forma divina. La gente esta tan asustada en estos tiempos que no creen que pueda haber una persona amable en el mundo sin pensar tonterías. Claro que están los otros que creen que los ayuda para luego dominarlos o comérselos. La verdad que lo de la transformación si había pasado y justo paso alguien y la vio pero solo paso esa única vez, tal vez comió algo que le cayo mal ¡que se yo! a demás todo tenia una explicación, Rin no era humana, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, no lo era. Lo comprobamos el día que el señor Inuyasha le regalo una espada a Rin por su cumpleaños numero 18, ya que había decidido irse, quería que pudiese cuidarse sola. Totosai creo la espada pero cuando Rin la empuño y ataco a Inuyasha como este le había indicado la espada no hizo un rábano, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que había sido Totosai el que la había creado, al golpear el viejo la cabeza de la joven anuncio que ya sabia el problema, Rin tenia mucha mas energía de la que el había puesto en la espada y por lo tanto esta no le serviría, Rin tenia youki demoniaco y mucho mayor que el de Inuyasha y Naraku juntos, parecido al de Sesshomaru y su padre o cerca. Nadie lo podía creer, Rin se rio por primera vez en meses por la ocurrencia del viejo, pero le creyó cuando le trajo la espada renovada._

_Desde ahí que el sabia que algo le pasaba a su amada protectora"_

_Mierda son mas de dos, pensó la muchacha, ignorante de los sentimientos de su acompañante._

_-Hay humanos involucrados, así que iremos al claro donde se encuentran los dragones- espeto en una orden, estaba furiosa ¿Por qué siempre hay humanos involucrados?, pensó._

_Y hacia allá se dirigió ese dúo, ignorantes de lo que les tocaría vivir a partir de ahora._


	2. Chapter 2: mama

_**La hija de la luna**_

_**Guía:**_

**Guerreros del sol:** eran youkais que podían transformarse en fénix con poderes sagrados por lo tanto no se llevaban bien con el resto de los demonios ya que representaban una amenaza para juntaban en poblados numerosos, eran muy alegres, cantaban y bebían whisky de fuego alrededor de una fogata todas las noches. Poseían cabellos de color negro y sus ojos eran de color miel.

**Whisky de fuego:** bebida producida únicamente por los guerreros del sol ya que eran los únicos que la toleraban, se lograba quemando una flor de loto dentro de una fuente con mitad de agua y mitad de whisky.

**Guerreros de la luna**: estaban conformados por las 4 razas de demonios perro, eran los principales enemigos de los gurreros del sol y los que lo llevaron a la extinción.

Estaban los daiyoukais del norte donde se encontraba el mar y sus poderes se basaban en el dominio del agua. Tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Los daiyoukais del sur su territorio eran praderas y pastizales junto con el este dominaban la tierra, la diferencia era que el sur interactuaba y se comunicaba con los animales y el este con los arboles. Poseían el cabello de color rojo y los ojos verdes.

Los daiyoukais del este constaban con un territorio de bosques. Se habían separado de los del sur ya que estos eran pacíficos y el oeste era guerrero y siempre intentaban atrapar a la gente entre sus bosques. Tenían el cabello de color marrón con ojos negros.

Los daiyoukais del oeste poseían un territorio muy basto con bosques y montañas dominaban el aire. Poseían cabello blanco y ojos ámbar.

Mamá (2° capitulo)

Nos dirigimos hacia el claro, ya podía oler a esos dos dragones cerca junto con otro olor, sangre humana y una ¿niña? Esa niña no era humana… y seguía viva debían apresurarse. Empezó a correr dejando a Usui atrás quien gritaba, poco le importaba ahora, algo le decía que no se perdonaría la muerte de esa niña. Poco a poco comenzaba a haber más luz y menos arboles, era una claro gigante, nose si se le podría llamar claro por encima había un precipicio, en el centro había, como había pensado, dos dragones uno de ellos sostenía a una niña que gritaba y llamaba a su difunta madre que yacía en el piso desangrada , esa imagen me hirió en lo mas profundo, esa niña me recordaba a mi, y el que otro tuviese que pasar por eso sacaba su lado mas violento, desenfunde mi espada y los dragones se percataron de mi presencia, se voltearon hacia mi y el que tenia las garras desocupadas se rio, lo que me puso mas furiosa.

-¿a que creen que juegan? -Les grite.- ¿a caso les parece divertido molestar a una niña solo por el hecho de ser dragones? ¡A mi no me parecen mas que dos lagartijas asustadas!- y diciendo esto empecé a correr en su dirección dispuesta a atacarlos. Me atacaban con sus colas, las cuales esquivaba con facilidad ya que al ser pesadas las hacia mas lentas, me trepe a una en un ataque y empecé a escalar el dragón que sostenía a la niña, llegue a la cabeza y le clave mi espada en el cuello, empecé a liberar energía purificadora la cual viajo por mi espada y se adentro en la criatura este grito de dolor y empezó a rogar que pare, pero ya era tarde había pasado a ser cenizas, la niña estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo al igual que yo.

-Usui, la niña-grite. Usui con su súper velocidad la atrapo y yo caí de pie.- jajaja, creo que tengo habilidades de gato.-reí. Y con un movimiento de mi espada lancé miles de rayos azules hacia el dragón restante, que al parecer hablaba, eliminándolo.

-valla, eso si no me lo esperaba-musitaba una voz desde el precipicio.-ves hijo ¡los humanos son maravillosos!

Me di la vuelta y los vi, no podía creer que se me hubiesen pasado por alto. Dos figuras encapuchadas nos observaban desde arriba, ¿acaso ellos avían planeado esto? Bajaron levitando y miraron la criatura que Usui estaba cargando, me puse en frente cubriéndolos.

-disculpa mis modales, no queremos molestarlos, pero no puedo evitar enseñarle a mi hijo cada oportunidad que se presenta sobre la bondad del corazón humano, quiero que el aprenda a tener uno .si no es imposible que piense que el amor no es una debilidad.- dijo la figura que aparentaba ser mas grande.

-jajaja, una vez conocí una persona que me decía que el amor era una debilidad.-conteste.

-¿y, le enseñaste lo equivocada que estaba?

-no, el me enseño que tenia razón. La vida es cruel para el que ama, y lo aprendí de la forma mas dura.

-¡eso no puede ser posible! ¡El amor es maravilloso cuando lo encuentras!

-si es que lo encuentras. Muy pocas personas pueden encontrar al amor de su vida y son la minoría. Pero siga intentando, creer no siempre mata.-y diciendo esto me di la vuelta y me fui, con Usui pisándome los talones, tal vez le tenía miedo a esos tipos.

Una vez lejos del peligro me senté en el suelo y le pedí a mi acompañante que trajera leña para la fogata. Miré a la niña y poniendo mi mejor cara le pregunte.

-¿como te llamas dulzura?-se la notaba asustada pero al decir esto se tranquilizo.

-Ayumi

-¡Ayumi, que lindo nombre! El mío es Rin. Y…

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Nadie lo hubiese hecho…todos me odian.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿y por que no? Yo no te odio, no tengo razones para ello.

Me abrazo fuerte de la cintura y empezó a llorar.

-¿sabes? Cuando yo era chica también perdí a mi familia, unos bandidos los mataron, y yo lo vi todo, pero a mi, como a ti, me salvaron y por eso estoy aquí, a veces la vida actúa de manera muy cruel pero hay que seguir. ¿Si? ¿Lo aras por mí?

-si ¿podrías ser mi mama?

-em, yo nunca fui madre nose como se hace.- le dije nerviosa, esa chiquilla era igual a mi, ahora entendía al pobre señor Sesshomaru, era muy directa.

-¡no importa! Por favor no me dejes.-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, no te dejare hasta que te encuentre un buen hogar donde tengas amiguitos y padres, y ya no me necesites-

-siiii, ¡será súper divertido! vos, yo y el chico guapo de allá.-Usui se puso totalmente rojo, ya había regresado con la leña y se había puesto a escuchar.-mami tengo hambre ¿cuando comeremos?-dijo la pequeña.

-cuando regrese, me iré a pescar ahora mismo.

Y me adentre en la espesura del bosque en busca del rio al cual oía cercano.


	3. Capítulo 3:como te conocí

Como te conocí… (3° capitulo)

(pov ayumi)

Ahora tengo una mama nueva, me siento mucho mejor ahora que ya terminamos de comer y mi mami me dio su frazada. Estoy acostada en su regazo y ella ya se durmió.

Veo las estrellas y me acuerdo de como la conocí. Fue apenas esta tarde cuando estaba juntando manzanas con mi madre biológica, de pronto todo se estaba quemando y dos dragones gigantescos nos atraparon y llevaron hasta un claro. Me sentía muy asustada solo podía gritar por ayuda, a lo que el dragón que me tenia atrapada me gritaba que era una molestia y que seria un placer comerme rápido solo para callarme. Empecé a llorar, mi mama suplicaba que me dejasen ir por eso la mataron a golpes, hubiera preferido que se la comieran de un bocado para que no sufriera, pero no, la hirieron y murió desangrada en frente mío, no podía parar de llamarla, no creía que estuviese muerta, no de seguro lo actuaba, le encantaba actuar.

Fue allí cuando llego esa muchacha bonita y le grito a los dragones, lagartijas, no pude evitar reír por lo que uno de estos me apretó un mas en sus garras casi matándome, la muchacha empezó a atacarlos.

Fue increíble nunca había visto nada así en mi vida, era como si bailara, pero no, estaba lastimando a mi opresor. Luego de trepársele, no se que le hiso pero el dragón empezó a rogar que parece, luego todo se volvió cenizas y yo caía, empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, oí que la mujer le gritaba a alguien, y luego estuve en sus brazos. Era muy guapo, deseaba que fuese mi hermano, el que nunca tuve.

Me saco del peligro y fuimos al límite del bosque a ver la pelea cuando termino con el otro dragón unas figuras bajaron del precipicio para hablar. Nos acercamos y hablaron con mi nueva mama sobre el amor.

Que tipos más raros venir a hablar sobre el amor y los humanos y la debilidad en ese momento.

Caminamos en silencio hasta un claro pequeño donde mi mami se sentó y le pidió a Usui (al que pronto are mi hermano) que trajese leña.

-¿como te llamas dulzura?-me dijo. Tenía una vos muy dulce lo que me tranquilizó pues estaba un poco asustada, no sabia lo que me iban a hacer.

-Ayumi.-le conteste.

-¡Ayumi, que lindo nombre! El mío es Rin. Y…

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Nadie lo hubiese hecho…todos me odian.-le interrumpí, mi mama me había dicho que no debía interrumpir a los mayores pero lejos de enojarse la muchacha me respondió:

-¿y por que no? Yo no te odio, no tengo razones para ello.- eso me noqueo, necesitaba hace mucho tiempo que alguien me dijese eso, yo era una hanyou por lo que todos me odiaban, no tenia amigos.

Le abrasé fuerte de la cintura y empecé a llorar.

-¿sabes? Cuando yo era chica también perdí a mi familia, unos bandidos los mataron, y yo lo vi todo, pero a mi, como a ti, me salvaron y por eso estoy aquí, a veces la vida actúa de manera muy cruel pero hay que seguir. ¿Si? ¿Lo aras por mí?- me dijo.

-si ¿podrías ser mi mama?-necesitaba una mama y ya no le tenía miedo.

-em, yo nunca fui madre nose como se hace.- me dijo nerviosa, si yo tenia ese efecto en la gente.

-¡no importa! Por favor no me dejes.-le roge.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, no te dejare hasta que te encuentre un buen hogar donde tengas amiguitos y padres, y ya no me necesites-nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan reconfortante.

-siiii, ¡será súper divertido! vos, yo y el chico guapo de allá.-dije señalando a Usui, quien se puso totalmente rojo, ya había regresado con la leña y se había puesto a escuchar.-mami tengo hambre ¿cuando comeremos?-le pregunte.

-cuando regrese, me iré a pescar ahora mismo.

Y se fue dejándonos a Usui y a mi solos.

-Usui ¿quieres ser mi hermano?-le pregunte poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿¡Ah!?-respondió.

-onii-sama!-le grite

-¡pero si yo no dije que si!- me grito. Nuevamente.

- onii-sama!

-¿no aceptarás un no como respuesta verdad?

-verdad.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-bien ¿Quien quiere que le cuente un cuento?

-yo, yo –dije desesperada, amaba los cuentos.

-bien este es de Rin-sama. Un día estaba Rin-sama y yo buscando un pueblo…


	4. Capítulo 4:baño nocturno

Aclaro estos personajes pertenecen a la autora de inuyasha exceptuando los míos jeje.

Este fanfic contiene LEMON así que si crees que te ara daño no lo leas.

* * *

El baño nocturno (4° capitulo)

Por todos los dioses porque tenía que estar todo tan oscuro, intentaba cazar pero se me daba mejor la pesca así que me dirigí al rio más cercano.

Hacia mucho que no estaba sola, debía disfrutarlo, la luna se reflejaba en el rio, tenia una cascada bastante alta.

-perfecto.-dije en voz alta. El agua estaba fresca, pero era una noche calurosa, las luciérnagas bailaban sobre el adentre en el rio sin importarme mi ropa y me dispuse a pescar con mis manos era muy ágil por lo que me tomo solo unos minutos encontrar los peces suficientes para todos. Al salir me senté sobre una roca grande que me llegaba a la cintura, y me dispuse a ver la luna que tanto me hacia acordar a mi lord, pero el ya no estaba y nunca mas lo iba a ver, ¿ acaso el pensaría en mi? Seguro que no, después de todo el odiaba a los humanos, ni me debía recordar.

…

La noche estaba hermosa, de seguro a rin le abría fascinado de haber estado con ellos, Jaken como siempre estaba refunfuñando porque el dragón no le hacia había vuelto muy rebelde desde la despedida de la niña.

-a amo bonito, ¿que hacemos por aquí? Su padre dijo que mañana volveríamos a buscar a algún tonto humano para que siga con sus lecciones.-

-Jaken estoy siguiendo a la mujer, me parece conocida, si tanto te asusta puedes esperarme con mi padre.-que sapo idiota, como se atreve a decirme que hacer.

-¡pe pero amo! ¿Y si la mujer lo ve? Vio como actuó con los dragones solo con verlos, ¡de seguro odia a los youkais!¡no valla!

-jaken ¿acaso me estas diciendo que hacer?-dijo sesshomaru mirándolo como si fuera su peor enemigo.

- a amoo bonito, disculpe mi atrevimiento, amo.-dijo esto con una exagerada inclinación suplicando silenciosamente por su vida.

Solo 10 minutos después el sapo volvió a preguntar.

-¿amo para que quiere ir tras esa mujer? no conocemos ninguna humana aparte de Rin que esta en la aldea de su hermano.

-jaken en cuanto no te calles te matare.-en verdad se estaba irritando ¿desde cuando lo cuestionaba tanto?

Estaban cerca, podía olerla, un perfume de flores inundaba el aire y podía oír el rio cerca, de seguro se estaba bañando, llego al borde y se oculto tras unos arboles y matorrales, pero jaken iba distraído y estaba por pasar de largo y aparecer frente a ella ¡ese estúpido! no dudo ni un segundo y lo agarro por el cuello, lo levantó escondiéndolo con el. Pero desgraciadamente ya habían echo ruido.

…

La joven al oír que algo se movía entre los matorrales se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con sus brazos. ¿Acaso alguien la estaría espiando o solo seria un animal? desgraciadamente no tenia muy buenas experiencias con respecto a eso, pero estaban muy alejados de cualquier aldea por lo que le parecía extraño que fuese un humano, sin embargo no se arriesgaría por lo que comenzó a acercarse a la orilla y tomo una daga que siempre llevaba con ella, mas que todo por su valor sentimental y continuo con su baño.

…

Sesshomaru miraba todos sus movimientos intentando descubrir algo que le fuera conocido, encontraba a esa mujer realmente hermosa y eso que no era una youkai, de repente recordó a Rin esa niña había sido la única persona de la que se había preocupado en toda su vida, realmente la había querido y se odiaba por ser tan débil y abandonarla pero la verdad era que había empezado a sentir algo mas por la pequeña de tan solo 13 años, se había asqueado de si mismo y no había vuelto a verla porque no quería enamorarse de ella, era una criatura débil que moriría en poco tiempo y además ahora de seguro que seria mas bella, no podía imaginársela siquiera y de seguro ella ya se habría olvidado de el.

De repente vio que la mujer se acercaba a la orilla estaba embelesado por cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ¿se estaba llendo? tenia un impulso de ir tras de ella y tomarla ahí mismo pero recordó que tenia a jaken agarrado del cuello mirando al lado contrario ya que no lo dejaba voltearse, no quería que la vea, la mujer tomo algo de entre las piedras y se lo llevo mas cerca para continuar con su anterior labor, eso que se llevo era una daga y no cualquier daga ¡era la daga que le había regalado a rin la ultima vez que se vieron! de repente no pudo dejar de verla ¡esa mujer era rin! y se dedico a encontrar las diferencias. Sus pechos habían crecido demasiado no eran excesivamente grandes pero si como le gustaban a el, la medida justa de sus manos, sus caderas se habían ensanchado, había crecido bastante, calculaba que debía llegarle a los hombros, su cabello negro y sedoso lo tenia por debajo de la cola y le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo sus piernas eran largas y sus manos seguían siendo chiquitas, su piel parecía tan suave invitaban a tocarla, su rostro era armonioso esos ojos chocolate que lo hipnotizaban los mantenía cerrados, su cabeza erguida mirando hacia la luna llena por encima de ella, le daba un toque místico. y sus labios ¡tenia tanta ganas de besarlos!.

Empecé a notar como mi pulso se aceleraba y mi hombría reaccionaba a la imagen de rin, le dolía tanto, tenia calmarse.

-ggrrrr-lanzo un gruñido de frustración y placer, quería tomarla quería tomarla ahora pero se dio cuenta que estaba jaken a su lado el cual se había tensado al escucharlo.-vete jaken, ahora-le dijo en voz baja para que no los escucharan. a lo que el pequeño salió corriendo.

…

Rin escucho un gruñido gutural que provenía desde los matorrales y se asusto. Salió del rio y se cubrió con una toalla que había llevado, recogió sus cosas procurando no hacer ruido y salió corriendo.

…

Cuando sesshomaru había vuelto a mirar hacia el rio se dio cuenta de que rin ya no estaba por lo que pudo respirar tranquilo y comenzar a relajarse, sin embargo su miembro no parecía querer cooperar, intento imaginarse cosas desagradables pero nada funcionaba, por lo que se rindió y se bajo los pantalones, odiaba hacer eso pero no le quedaba opción, agarro su miembro erecto y se dedico a darse placer.

…

Cuando rin llego al bosque se seco y comenzó a vestirse ya no se encontraba en peligro y aunque al principio había sentido intriga sobre quien habría podido ser decidió no darle importancia y volver con sus acompañantes.


End file.
